


Child Support

by Beau_bie



Series: More Cats? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Female Liho, Kittens, M/M, more cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Natasha's cat falls pregnant to a cat that isn't hers. The owners, however, are happy to help out.





	

Natasha had to admit that her recent move to the suburbs was a good one. Liho and her both enjoyed the peacefulness that came with this lifestyle. She had bought one half of a duplex, her other neighbors owned their half, and had for a few years, from what she understood. She didn't know them that well, but they were her neighbors, so she often thought she should make the effort. (Of course not right now, she had commitments like not talking to them and settling in).

She was more than pleased that Liho had liked the move. She was sure that Liho would be unsure about the move from her inner city apartment, but she was content, and that made her happy too.

 

…

 

Natasha was not impressed when two months into her new life at the duplex she found out Liho was pregnant. “Who did this to you?” she asked, looking at her cats jelly belly. “My goodness” she sighed.

It didn’t take her long to find out the cat who had knocked up hers. A white cat with bright blue eyes slunk around near the window in front of her duplex meowing for Liho. She raised a brow and stepped closer to the window, keeping an eye on the cat. She noticed a hint of blue under the white fur around its neck.

She hummed as she thought of ways to figure out whose cat it was, but that also didn’t take long.

“There you are” Sam, her duplex neighbor, grinned, picking up the cat. “You can’t come over here.”

Natasha stood up and walked to the door to open it when James stood next to Sam.

“You really have to stop letting him outside when we aren’t home.”

Sam ignored James and looked at Natasha. “Sorry, is Francis bothering you?” he asked, placing Francis in James’ hands.

“Well, I have to agree with James. Your cat knocked up Liho.”

“Wait...” James said, cradling Francis who wasn’t impressed at his leisurely walk being interrupted, and squirmed in James’ grip. “Our cat got yours pregnant?”

She nodded. “That is exactly what happened.”

“Oh.”

“Looks like you owe some child support” she chuckled, booping Francis on his soft pink nose.

“I think he does too” Sam said, James nodding in agreement.

Natasha smiled. “Well, I guess I will let you know when they are born.”

“If Liho needs anything we can help pay vet bills” James offered.

“I was kind of hoping it wouldn't come to vet visits. Liho was just a stray who adopted me.” 

“Fair enough. Well, feel free to let us know” James said, taking a grumpy looking Francis back into their house.

“I’m sorry” Sam said. “We would have gotten him fixed but we only got him a couple of weeks ago and just haven’t gotten around to it.”

Natasha shrugged. “I get it. Life gets in the way. I’m not angry, just surprised. I thought she was just getting fat, but...” she sighed. “There are definitely babies in there.”

“Well, at least kittens are cute” Sam tried.

She chuckled. “They sure are.”

“Well, like we said, if you need anything, let us know.”

“No worries. We should be fine though.”

Sam nodded. “Well, I will see you later.”

“Bye Sam.” She walked back into her house. She sat down on the lounge and stroked Liho’s belly. “Well, you should be glad that you’re damn cute so that I can’t be mad at you.”

 

...

 

James watched Sam as he walked back in. “We need to buy something for Natasha.”

Sam frowned. “What?” he asked, confused. Buy what for Natasha?

“We need to get some kitten stuff for Natasha. Like, buy some stuff for the kittens.”

“There is no proof that it was our cat” Sam replied stubbornly.

“Well, most people get their cats fixed so that this doesn’t happen. She lets her cat outside, we let Francis outside...” he shrugged. “This is what happens. Anyway, I am kind of excited about being a grandparent.”

Sam groaned. “Don’t be that person.”

“How can I not be?” he picked up Francis. “Look how adorable he is! Of course their children will be beautiful.”

Sam shook his head. “Why do you turn into such a dork when it comes to cats?”

James shrugged. “I guess I just think they’re cute.”

“Well, it was your idea to get a cat…”

“Don’t tell me you hate cats now” he asked, brow raised.

“Of course not. I think they’re cute. I just have the sneaking suspicion that once the kittens are born and old enough to be sold you will bring them all here.”

James shrugged. He kissed Francis’ head. “You have to stop being so damn cute. You’re knocking up all the girls and that isn’t okay.”

Francis looked at Sam with a ‘help me’ face, eyes wide and ears down.

“Not my fault your dad is a huge dork” Sam said, looking into Francis’ eyes. He scratched Francis behind his ears. “But James’ is right. You should stay inside.”

“I didn’t say that” James frowned. “I just said he had to stop knocking up the ladies.”

“You said it before.”

“Because you let him out when we were out.”

“I’ll call the vets.”

“No, you can’t have them cut his little tubes.”

“Then he stays inside.”

He sighed. “Call the vets.”

 

…

 

Natasha hadn’t heard much from her neighbours. They were quiet and kept to themselves, which didn’t bother her, but she was surprised to see the two of them outside her house talking quietly amongst themselves. A large wicker basket in James’ hands.

“I don’t want to bother her” Sam said. “She likes her privacy babe.”

James shrugged. “I think we should talk to her.”

“Leave the basket on the ground.”

James nodded and set the basket down in front of the door. “Next time we should say hi.”

Sam nodded. “Deal. Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

“I am not surprised.”

“You eat way more than me.”

They walked out of sight. She had to smile though, they were a cute couple. She got up off the lounge, kid of glad that they hadn’t bothered her. She looked a right mess in yoga pants, an old singlet and unwashed hair. She didn’t like looking so unsightly.

She opened the door and grabbed the basket, a small frown on her face. Of course she could tell that James had gone to the effort. She set the basket on the coffee table and unwrapped the cellophane from the basket itself. She smiled when she realised that James had gone to the effort of buying a packet of gluten free kitten kibble, kitten milk, kitty litter and a few toys and cat treats. She pulled the items out, and realised they were all set on a small soft bed cushion. She picked up the small card that had fallen to the bottom.

‘Dear Natasha and Liho,

Sorry Francis knocked you up Liho. Natasha please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you and Liho. Hope this will cover some of the Child Support.

Warmest regards,

Francis, James & Sam’

She shook her head. That was definitely too sweet. “See this Liho? This will be for your babies” she smiled.

 

…

 

Natasha was glad when she saw James and Sam outside working in their small garden. She walked over. “Hey guys” she smiled.

“Hey” James smiled.

Sam nodded politely, using his hand to block out some of the suns rays. 

“I really wanted to say thanks for dropping that stuff by, but you really didn’t have to buy anything.”

“Child support-?” James tried.

“I was joking.”

“We weren’t” Sam smiled.

She chuckled. “Well, it’s appreciated. Thanks again.”

“No worries. James had a lot of fun.”

James shrugged. “I like shopping for cat stuff.”

“I am well aware” Sam joked.

Natasha smiled. “Well, I’ll leave you guys be-”

“Please let us know when the kittens arrive” James asked, almost shyly.

“Will do. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

…

 

Natasha didn’t know what happened when cats gave birth, but she kept a watchful eye on Liho for most of the day just in case she needed help. She didn’t think that Liho would give birth without her knowing that she was giving birth, but she woke up one morning to see five babies suckling from Liho. She was so surprised that she rushed next door, waking James and Sam from their sleep (as evident from James walking out in underwear without a shirt and Sam in long pajama pants and a singlet).

James, however, was more than excited to see the kittens, watching Liho cleaning them and the babies lying around being downright adorable.

“We will have to adopt one when they’re old enough.”

Natasha watched Sam roll his eyes, but nodded. “Okay.”

James smiled and kissed Sam’s mouth. “Thank you.”

Sam chuckled. “The things I do for you.”

“It’s still better than kids though.”

“True. I’ll just go visit my sister if I wanna spend time with her kids.”

James nodded. “I can’t believe Liho and Francis made such adorable babies. I’m in love with all of them.”

Natasha chuckled softly.

Sam just shook his head. “I knew letting you see them would be a bad idea.”

James shrugged. “I know I can’t have all of them, but one would be nice. I’m sure Francis would like it too.”

Sam hummed.

Natasha ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, I don’t want to be rude, but it’s still early and I wanna get some more sleep-“

“Say no more” Sam said, steering James away from the kittens. “We’ll come back when it suits you better.”

“Bye Natasha!” James called out as Sam walked him outside.

“Bye” she smiled, waving. She closed the door and locked it out of habit. She checked on Liho and the babies before making her way back to bed, flopping down and closing her eyes.


End file.
